The Perfect Gift: Method Seven
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: Rolo is definitely the cutest brother out there! What happens when Rolo is looking for the perfect birthday gift for Lelouch? He decides to use Method Seven to figure out what Lelouch wants. This involves nighttime sneakiness... Suzaku x Lelouch Oneshot


Rolo Lamperouge – the ideal image of a sweet little brother. He really, truly, obviously cared for Lelouch. In fact, he idolized his dear older brother! Even if they were not exactly blood-related.

Rolo let out a long heaving sigh, trying to figure something out. Lelouch's birthday was coming up soon; next week in fact. Seven days. Only seven days left to find the perfect gift. _I need the perfect gift for nii-chan! _Rolo thought desperately. _I need a gift that is perfect! Something that he wants. Something he really wants, something that he truly desires from the bottom of his heart! _Rolo sighed again, his breath heavy.

Rolo sat down at his desk, and turned on his computer. His slender fingers flicked at the keyboard, accessing the Internet. "How can I find the perfect gift for someone's birthday?" Rolo typed into a search engine. Soon, numerous website links appeared in the vibrating glow of the computer screen. Rolo scrolled down, and clicked on one of the links. It was one of those random "how-to" websites that had either really obvious ways to do things, or had very obscure topics that ended up confusing the readers. Strangely, this website was not entirely that bad. It was simply sort of… odd.

Rolo started reading the webpage. At the top, in big and bold letters, a title read, "How to find the perfect gift!" The article was quite long, and was basically a list of methods you could use. _"Method One," _Rolo read mentally._ "Just ask the person. It's as simple as that!" But I don't want to just ask nii-chan! I want it to be a surprise… Hm… well the next few methods are way too complicated… uh… "Method Seven: Sometimes, you can hear what someone truly wants in the deep trenches of their hearts. But, someone may ask, how do you figure out the true essence of a person's wants? Their dreams! And not just what they aspire to be; I mean the dreams that occur in the dark of the night! If you can, simply eavesdrop on the person's nightly habits, and when they fall asleep, listen closely. Whatever they subconsciously murmur may very well be what would make the perfect gift." Hm… _Rolo appeared thoughtful for a moment as he pondered Method Seven. _Does nii-chan even talk in his sleep? _he wondered.

Rolo shrugged, and decided that Method Seven was worth a try. After all, time was ticking away pretty quickly.

* * *

When night came, Rolo acted as naturally and normally as he could, although he was eager and excited, and he felt his stomach twist a bit with nervousness. He had no idea what to do if he was caught… and decided to just not think about that; when the time came, he would figure it out.

"Good night, nii-chan!" Rolo sang out as the time came when Lelouch was ready for bed.

"Good night," Lelouch answered. They parted ways in the hall, each going to his own room. However, Rolo did not just go to sleep. He sat down on his bed and stared at the clock. "10:07" it read. "10:10." Then, it was "10:15." Rolo yawned, his eyes growing tired, and he felt his limbs acting up, being tired. He rubbed his eyes forcefully, making himself alert again. Rolo looked at the clock: "10:20."

"I wonder if nii-chan is asleep yet…" Rolo whispered into the darkness of his room. "Maybe I'll just wait a few more minutes to be safe…"

Once the clock read "10:18," Rolo decided to make his sneaky little trip into Lelouch's bedroom. Rolo silently slipped out of his room, and entered Lelouch's room. He made sure to turn the doorknobs ever-so-slowly, and obviously gently. When he entered Lelouch's room, Rolo did not close the door behind him for fear of another chance to wake Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes were closed, and he slept on his side, his body just slightly curled. His heavy breathing gave away the fact that he was fast asleep.

Rolo smiled; his brother looked so serene right then and there, just sleeping like an angelic little kitten. Rolo sat down silently on the floor beside Lelouch's bed, and waited intently for some sort of uttering to enter his ears from Lelouch's voice.

Time passed, and Rolo started to grow impatient. _Please, nii-chan, please! Speak of your wishes! Please! _Rolo willed for Lelouch to do so, he willed for it silently.

And a few minutes later, Rolo's efforts were rewarded.

"Mmm…" Lelouch's voice was sort of muffled somehow.

Rolo tensed, straining to listen.

"Yes…"

Rolo mentally urged, _Go on, nii-chan! Go on! I'm listening! Say what you want as the perfect gift!_

"Suzaku-kun…"

Rolo thought in surprise, _Suzaku-kun?!_

"Suzaku-kun…"

Rolo smiled to himself, and exited the room as noiselessly as he came, closing the door smoothly behind him. When Rolo got back to his room, he whispered triumphantly, "Yes! I know exactly what to do now!"

* * *

The morning of Lelouch's birthday, what a good morning it was! The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting in their cute little voices outside, and Rolo was standing in the kitchen wearing a white apron. He had just finished baking a delicious gold cake with elaborate frosting and a neat cursive scrawl of icing that said, "Happy Birthday, Lelouch!"

When Lelouch came down into the kitchen, he was wide awake. Rolo clapped and shouted, "Happy Birthday, nii-chan!" The cake was on the table, with many candles lighted.

Lelouch smiled and thanked Rolo. He blew out the candles, the soft breeze of his breath wiping out the flickering golden flames. After eating some delicious cake, Rolo beamed and could hardly contain his excitement.

"Now for your present, nii-chan!" Rolo trilled cheerfully.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Lelouch said.

Rolo kept smiling and dragged in a huge, elaborately wrapped box. It was brightly-patterned with rainbow colors, and the huge bow on the lid was no different. "Unwrap it!" Rolo commanded with his violet eyes sparkling and twinkling like little stars of gemstone.

Lelouch untied the humongous ribbon and took off the lid of the box, and then leaped back in shock as tons of tissue paper of random pastel colors went spiraling and fluttering everywhere.

Rolo simply stood there beaming, like he was before, obviously proud of himself.

"Mmmmffphhh!" came a strangled sound as Suzaku leaped out of the box. He did a 360 degree spin in mid-air and landed on the ground, somehow elegantly despite the fact that his hands were tied together behind his back with rope and decorative ribbon and he had duct tape over his mouth. "Mmfffphh!"

Suzaku's eyes burned with intense fury, obviously upset with the fact that he was a birthday present. He even had those self-stick present bows glued all over his hair, and on his clothes.

Lelouch stood there, taken aback and shocked. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped straight open. He was speechless.

Suzaku seemed annoyed, and Rolo just laughed good-naturedly and applauded. "I hope you liked your present, Lelouch!" Rolo thought to himself, remembering how he captured Suzaku, _There are times like these when I am thankful for my geass power! Without it, I'm not sure if I could of captured Suzaku so easily. Thank you, geass! And thank you, Method Seven!_

Lelouch finally managed to blurt something out: "…Thank you…?"

Suzaku glared at Lelouch, obviously blaming him for this.

Rolo happily hugged Lelouch and said, "I figured that Suzaku would be the perfect gift! I know you want him. Hehe, I'm your little brother; I know your deepest wants and desires!"

A look of utter shock washed over Lelouch's face. "Wha-?!" he began. A red blush spread over Lelouch's cheeks, and a matching hue colored Suzaku.

Rolo was seemingly oblivious to all of this, and had a smile plastered onto his face. "Have fun playing with your new present, nii-chan! He's all yours; you can do whatever you want with him!"


End file.
